


【银魂同人】拥抱（剧场版设定）

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Hijikata Toushirou/Kagura





	【银魂同人】拥抱（剧场版设定）

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]
> 
> 这是一个脑洞一时爽的故事（。  
> 删删改改磨了一个星期，真要写起银土相关还是得卡啊……跪倒。  
> 挺早就想写写土神，大概是受了银冲的影响？这种微妙的联系也挺好玩的=w=。
> 
> 写到一半想起北京北京的歌词：“人们在挣扎中相互告慰和拥抱，寻找着追逐着奄奄一息的碎梦”。汪峰的其他歌都无感唯独这一首实在觉得很棒。莫名的觉得很应景。  
> 嘛虽然没有那么夸张就是了=w=。
> 
> 所以这篇成分大概是土神/银神，也许有微量的银土。不能接受请务必关窗=x=  
> 发出来之后会改已经……是恶习了（吐血  
> 欢迎各种捉虫~

残阳如血。火烧云染了大半边天，河里潺潺流水闪着暗淡的橙朱色，像一只睁不开的倦眼。  
河上横一座小桥，木质结构，桥面扶手上都满是岁月的伤，斑驳错落。金属的铆钉镀层脱落，裸露的部分早已成了一片赤铜色。这片区不是什么繁华地段，临近夜晚便少有人来，周围静的可以听见脚下水花缭乱的清声，和着远处天空中间或传来的归鸟嘶鸣，都揉碎在无垠的空气中，化作薄薄一缕清风，侵入口鼻胸腔，仿佛一抔细雪般清凉透骨。  
土方漫无目的地晃到此地时便是这个已经不能算早的时间。连日的操劳在面色上留着不健康的苍白，眼神比起平日来灰暗许多，一头黑直发不知道多久没打理，眉心一撮刘海竟快要垂到鼻梁上。  
简直像一个落魄的乞丐，不过乞丐可远远不止他一人。这么颇具自嘲与自慰意味地想着，他信步向桥上走去。  
还真不止他一人。  
走在桥的正中心，他面前是一把熟悉的紫色阳伞，往下看去，绯色的旗袍被风掀起一角，露出一截小腿与脚踝，白得几乎透明。伞的主人就这么背对着他，无视背后有个人这种明显会让大多数人感到不适的事实，撑开的伞面遮住了她整个肩膀与背脊，若不是足尖点地的一只脚偶尔动一动，土方几乎要以为这只不过是碰巧和他认识的人极为相像的一座雕像。  
犹豫了一会他终于还是开了口。  
“喂，中国丫头。”  
好久没出过声，喉咙沙得听不清发出了什么音节，他暗暗清了清嗓。  
“在这儿干嘛。不回去吗？”  
他怕她置之不理，但回应却比想象中要来的快。  
“回哪去阿鲁。”  
简单明了的几个音节让土方顿时反应过来自己的失言，他忙不迭地打起圆场。  
“你现在不是跟那个眼镜小子还有他姐姐住在一起吗。”  
又是一阵沉默。风从他们两个之间刮过，挟着不知从哪里带来的灰尘。  
“是呢。”神乐收起伞，微微回头，侧脸逆着光线，晦暗模糊。  
“再不回去大姐头和新八都要担心了。”她脸上依稀看见有浅浅笑涡，可声音中却听不到一丝半点轻松愉快。  
“你……”  
“不过其实也没关系的。”  
说这句话的时候她又把头扭过去对着夕阳下沉的方向，“反正啊，最担心我的那个混蛋，他才什么都不知道呢阿鲁。”  
“不知道我这么晚还不回家，不知道我现在比原来吃得少了那么多，不知道我跟新八每天喊到出不了声走到腿脚发软却还是要到处去找……”  
声音越来越扭曲，像一张因火烧而一点点皱缩的白纸。  
“因为。”  
她又一次回头，眼角一滴泪水终是决堤。  
“小银他，一次都没有回来过啊——”

土方记不得刚才那一瞬间发生了什么，回过神来的时候胸口已经粘上一片温热，那是不属于自己这副躯体的陌生体温。耳朵里还残存着阳伞在桥上滚动的骨碌声，团子头的头顶刚到自己的下巴，整张脸狠狠埋进胸前垂吊的领巾，却仍然压不住喉咙里尖细的呜咽，如同玻璃破碎的刺耳哀鸣，几乎要将这片迟暮的天空四分五裂。  
事情的经过在记忆中是模糊的。不过到底是她先冲进了自己怀里，还是自己先伸手抱住了她，在现在的土方看来这问题根本不值一提。唯一存在的只有胸口她因抽泣而发出的颤动，以及心里不可思议地感受到的一股莫名的安定感。  
——啊啊，原来我们都一样啊。  
搂住她瘦削肩膀的手环得更紧了些，土方把下巴抵上神乐的头顶。在他对面，夕阳低到了地平线上，却烧的越发炽烈。  
“你是白痴吗。”一说起话便有些压制不住情绪，但他还是顶着发酸的鼻子断断续续地说，“你这样那家伙看到了会高兴吗。”  
因哽咽而紊乱的呼吸将他的话语切的支离破碎，他深深呼吸两次，喉头的压迫让他一阵震颤，眼圈不觉还是红了一片。  
“他们都说你跟小银很像。”少女的声音嘶哑微弱，伴着吸鼻涕的声音和依旧止不住的小小抽泣。  
他只是不满地冷哼一声。  
“是啊。就是很像。”  
舔了舔大半天没有尼古丁滋润的皲裂嘴唇，他感觉她把头埋的更深了。  
土方没有说话。伸手覆上她的后脑勺，颜色温柔而热烈的脑袋在夕阳下像极了一颗红熟的柿子。  
——只不过是想找一双肩膀依靠而已。  
他在心里这么说着。忽然就感觉心脏要炸裂般难受起来。  
恍惚中昏暗的夕阳已然浑浊成一片。  
抱歉。他用颤抖的唇语在她看不到的地方轻轻道着：这种时候我还真不像你啊，混蛋天然卷。

——终于还是哭出了声。


End file.
